Post Couple's Therapy (Barry Allen)
by raqi94
Summary: I got this idea just by seeing a recent-ish commercial/promo for Flash. It was Iris and Barry at couple's therapy and for some reason my brain came up with this. I haven't started watching the new season yet so I do not know the whole story about why they were there and everything that is going on between the two. Thanks brain. This isn't Iris x Barry.


**Post Couples Therapy**

 **A/N- I don't own Barry Allen or any aspects of The Flash**

I was in the kitchen making a sandwich when I felt a gust of wind zoom past me. I then looked at my fridge and saw the freezer door open. Of course he took my brand new container of ice cream. I decided to make a second sandwich to hopefully prevent him from eating all of the ice cream.

"So, do I even need to ask how you're doing on this fine day?" I said setting the food down on the coffee table. I sat on the floor with my back against the couch because Barry was sprawled out on the couch. I then turned and pointed at the ice cream, "You better have not eaten all of that."

With a sign he put the lid on the container and sat next to me in the floor. We ate in peace for a few minutes before he started to talk.

"Iris and I went to couple's therapy." I nodded showing him that I was listening. "She's pissed that left."

"Bar," I started after a few seconds to make sure he was done. "I understand why she feels that way but it was either go into the Speed Force or let Central City and more get destroyed. Plus, you're the Flash, saving people without thinking is kind of your thing. Thinking fast, and running even faster."

"You should make a T-shirt with that," he said with a chuckle.

"Barry, you have to remember that the team has been functioning without you for a while now. So, it's probably weird and hard for everyone trying to integrate you back into a team that is structurally different than the one that was here before the Speed Force deal."

"You're right. It's just, I wasn't expecting this much change though."

"I get it. Change is hard but sometimes we just have to roll with the punches. You know, lemons to lemonade," I said with a small smile.

"One change that has been really weird is that you aren't working with the team anymore." He said looking at me.

"I was never really a part of the team. If anything, I was an intern who brought coffee when HR didn't." I said looking straight ahead, avoiding his gaze. "Iris took over as team leader and everyone found a way to incorporate their previously set niches into the new structure of the team and an intern was no longer needed. They call me if they need extra hands on deck but I'm okay with that."

"You weren't an intern. You helped out a lot."

"Cait was the doctor, Cisco was on tech duty, Wally was Kid Flash, Joe kept everyone in line, HR took my job as intern for a while," I said chuckling at the last part. "And Iris, she was your support system. She has been since we were kids so it made sense."

"Well, you worked the computers." He was trying to boost me up at this point.

"When Cisco or Cait were busy. Otherwise, I was waving the pom-poms in the background." It was silent for a brief moment before I changed the subject. "Anyways, you came here to talk and not listen to me."

"You're my best friend, I'm supposed to listen. Like you listened to me," he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a side hug. "Plus, I just don't know what to do at this point. Like you said, everything is different and I just don't know how I fit into this new structure."

"Well," I started leaning my head on his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be at S.T.A.R. Labs with the team? Start by just asking how you can get back into the club and what you should be doing in order to gain a place at the table that has been reset without a place for you. Also, you have to realize that you can't just go back to being team leader just by showing up. Things have changed and they are all used to working in a different way now. And with Iris, just hear her out. She has a good reason for being upset. You may not completely agree with her but there is a reason why she is not happy."

"You're right." He then stood up before helping me up. He then headed towards the door and I was soon to follow him. "I'm going to talk to them. Like you said, things won't go back to how they were before but I want to try and get to where we can all function together."

"Good. Keep me posted and let me know how it went." I said with smile and opening the door for him.

"Thank you." Barry said with a smile before kissing my forehead and speeding off.

I closed the door and flopped onto the couch. I reached for the ice cream container that was still on the coffee table. I should have been melted enough to where I could just drink it. However, when I opened it, it was empty.

"You're going to be the death of me, Barry Allen." I said placing in on the floor with a sigh. "In more ways than one…"

 **~~ Two Weeks Later ~~**

I paused what I had been watching and went to the door when I heard someone knocking. I don't get a lot of visitors and I don't give out my address a lot. Also, if it was Barry he would have just zoomed in by now. However, I was shocked to find no one on the other side of the door when I opened it.

I looked down and saw a brown paper bag with a note on it. I looked around the hall to see if whoever left it was there still. Once I confirmed that they weren't, I opened the bag to check and see if the contents were safe to bring into the house. It turned out to be food from my favorite restaurant. I then decided to look at the note because I had a suspicion as to who brought me this.

 _Hurry up. Dessert is in the freezer. –Barry_

"Okay, Mr. Impatient." I said picking up the bag and laughing. I walked into the living room to find that places had been set at the coffee table for me and my guest. After placing the bag on the table I then pointed a finger at him, "What's in the freezer better be a replacement to that ice cream you ate."

"Nothing gets past you when it comes to food." He said laughing.

"Nope… So, what's with the random surprise of food? Did I forget an anniversary?" I said faking a gasp of shock.

"If you did then I forgot it too." He said with a smile and already had the food unpacked and on our plates. "I just felt like hanging out with my best friend. I thought that food and Netflix would make things a little better."

"What do you mean by 'a little better?' Did something happen with the team?" I asked with a partial mouthful of food.

"Yes and no… Iris is the team leader, right?" I nodded showing that he had my undivided attention now. "Well, us working together is not really working for us. So, we decided to take a break. And by break, I mean completely off the table for right now. We had a long talk and it seemed like the best thing."

"I'm so sorry Bar." I said pulling him in for a hug. "Do you need a place to stay or anything?"

"No. I'm staying with Joe for right now. I'm looking at apartments so I should be fine."

"You know you're always welcomed here." I said starting to feed my face again. I then broke out into a grin because I thought it was funny. "Also, the apartment across the hall from me is available so we could be the real life Will and Grace, except you're straight."

Once he started laughing at that I knew he was going to be okay.

 **~~ 2 years later**

"Why is moving so hard?" I complained before flopping on my couch.

"It wasn't even that hard of a move." Barry said laughing at my pain.

"Okay, Mr. Speedster. You basically packed my whole place in less than 30 minutes."

"Yeah. And you were barely on your second box," he said with a smirk on his face. He walked over to the couch and moved my legs so to rest on his lap when he sat down.

"You don't think this is too soon?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. He looked at me questioningly with worry lacing his eyes. "I mean… It hasn't been that long since….

"Hey," Barry said interrupting me. "We've been together for almost a year and it was year in between what happened when I came back and everything else before we even thought about giving us a try."

"I know, but…."

"Stop worrying about it." He said moving to lay with his head on my chest and his body between my legs. I subconsciously started to run my fingers through his hair. "We made sure everything was fine before we started our relationship. Mostly because you were worrying about it back then too."

I gave his hair a gentle tug when he started laughing at the last part. However, my plan failed because he laughed a little more.

"I still hate moving though."

"You're the one that said we should live in my apartment since it was bigger." He said looking up at me. "Plus, we just moved you across the hall."

"Still not fun because now I have to unpack. And no my darling speedster, you are not doing it for me." I said laughing and giving him a quick kiss. He tried to deepen it but, ironically, was too slow. The pout on his face was adorable.

"I'm so happy." He said after burying his head into my chest once again. He had been through a lot for a while, if not his whole life, so hearing that made me happy as well.

 **Thank you all for reading! :]**

 **I'm sorry if I wrote this weirdly. I kind of wrote this in a similar style to how I wrote another fic for a different fandom but didn't get specific with the gender of the character. I don't think it's intended to be a reader insert but I wrote so the person can be whoever you want and let's you interpret this person however you want. Make them who you want them to be. Make them purple or smaller than a tack. However you see them. :]**


End file.
